


I Want A Baby (Please)!

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Fic, Beta Scott McCall, Cora is sassy, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Shop Keeper Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Knits, Vet Scott McCall - Freeform, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, a/b/o dynamics, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Stiles Stilinski's life was almost complete, the reason for the 'almost' in that sentence is this; Stiles wants a baby. Now if he could attain such a thing without using a seedy bathroom glory hole, his life would be 'perfect'.





	I Want A Baby (Please)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting a baby at 27 isn't an unreasonable goal, so why the hell is it so hard to get pregnant??

 ♠

"I just don't get it." Stiles fellow fluffy brunet haired bestie Scott states as he finishes off his slice of pizza, going in for his seventh slice of the afternoon.  _Damn werewolf_.

"You don't need to 'get it' Scotty, this is what _I_ want." The other male gestures to his slim body. Stiles; the man currently wanting a baby, watches as his Beta best friend furrows his brows. Rubbing his eyes in frustration Stiles tries once more to explain his desire.

"Look, Scotty. I'm a 27-year-old Omega, I have a stable job and a great support network with Dad, Mel and you. I want a baby." Sighing into the couch Stiles watches Scott finish his pizza. Scott himself tilts his chin at his stepbrother, brown eyes glossy with thought.

"Okay, but how are you going to do that?" Racking his hands through his messy curls Stiles releases a loud groan.

"I have no idea." He answers honestly pouting in defeat.

"We could go bar hopping, I could be your stork guide?" Stiles makes a face at his friend.

"Stork Guide? Also, no bars, I want my baby daddy to at least not be a creep." Scott huffs before scratching his chin in thought.

"Adoptions a no go obviously-' Stiles nods in agreement while absentmindedly rubbing where his uterus is on his body '-what about a sperm bank?" Scott suggests as he moves next to Stiles on the couch.

Stiles snorts out a laugh and looks at his brother. "With my salary? I may be the owner of  _Queertius_ but even that won't get me anywhere close to a sperm donor cash range."

"Welp, guess you're outta options buddy, if you can't tug it then plug it, you’re going baby less." Stiles stares in shock at his friend.

"Scott Alejandro McCall! I fear your mind." Scott snorts and shoves at Stiles both boys relaxing in silence.

"What about that hot Alpha neighbour of yours?" It takes a moment for Scott's suggestion to catch up to Stiles’ brain, and when it does the Omega flails his arms above his head.

"Scott no!"

"Scott yes! Wait… why not?" Scott asks turning towards Stiles. Such Omega crosses his arms and looks uncomfortable.

"Do you have any Idea how awkward that conversation would be? 'Oh hey, Derek, I'm Stiles your neighbour wanna put a baby in me?' Scott, the guy doesn't even know I exist." And Stiles bemoans the fact because; Neighbour Derek oh man! Neighbour Derek is a work of art; tall, facial scruff worthy to sit on, a define physic and kaleidoscope eyes Stiles is just begging to get lost in.

While Stiles? Stiles was a short omega with more moles-there moles Scotty, not beauty mark- then pleasant with a motor mouth and unruly chestnut hair. If anything, his eyes might get him, a big  _might_ _mind you_ , a blowjob on a good day.

"Bro, have you forgotten social cues? Introduce yourself, make small talk, then go for the big guns until bang!"

"Bang? Really, Scott, you're making a pun right now?" Scott grins sheepishly as they leave the apartment, Stiles walks backwards arms moving as he talks.

"How dare you make a pun over my internal conflict, I am disappointed yet proud of- Oh my god I am so sorry!" Stiles turns quickly on his heel, but he overshot his momentum and feels himself fall into the hard pecs in front of him.

Groan internally in both pleasure and embarrassment, Stile straightens and looks up towards the man of the previous discussion. There stood Derek. Beautiful, solid and strong. Face set in an impassive expression, though his brows were tenser then Stiles would have liked.

"It's alright, just be careful next time." Derek's voice was smooth and deep, it  _did_  things to Stiles' baby making machine, which when everyone has werewolf senses isn't always a good thing.

Lost on words, shocking yes, we know Scott, Stiles could only nod and stepped out of Derek's way.

"Have a good day-oof" Stiles elbows Scott in the stomach hard and mildly panics when Derek turns back to look at them. Bushy brows furrow and mouth tight in a weird look before continuing his way.

"Buddy, if you want gorgeous babies, I would tap that ass before it gets stolen by someone else, or me."

"Jesus Christ Scott!" 

♠

It didn't take long for the boys to get to Stiles shop, the building was small and the multicoloured Logo  _Queertius_  swung proudly over the door. Inside Stiles straightens a few knitted blankets and scarfs before heading to the room in the back, past the register and colourful yarn. Queertius was a knitting/crochet store that sold blankets, infinity scarfs and items directed towards the LGBTQ community, or anyone who liked colours. 

Stiles’ the sole owner and product maker at the beginning, but as time passed, he was able to gain a few employees to help. He learnt how to knit when his mom; Claudia Stilinski became sick with Systemic Sclerosis. They caught the disease a lot later then doctors had hoped, leaving the treatments they had ineffective. Because of that Claudia had lost all her hair, so Stiles; seeing how cold and unhappy his mother was started knitting hats which grew to scarves and blankets for her.

Later after Claudia had passed Stiles continued knitting, finding the repetition helped with his ADHD. Back in high school though, Stiles had friends who loved the same second gender or who loved both and while the LGBTQ community has grown since the late '70s, it’s still hard to find wearable representation for those who were out and proud of themselves and who they loved. Thus, from word of mouth from his friends Stiles products were asked and bought until he had enough to open his own boutique.

"Hey Cor." Cora, one of Stiles employees nods in greeting at her boss, black curls swishing in her high ponytail, green eyes criticizing yarn balls, adjusting them to the correct placement or, as Stiles likes to call it, the  _Rainbow Shelf_. 

"Afternoon Mister S, your new yarn orders came in this morning, I’ve sorted most of them. Oh, we're also down to about ten bisexual-panromantic shawls so we gotta get started on those."

Nodding in understanding Stiles began grabbing his equipment from the other room, three of each six colour bundles in his arms, needles clenched tightly between his teeth, as he walks back to the front of the store.

"Fanks 'ou 'ora, I'll 'et s'arded, soo'" Cora snorts at her bosses’ antics before grabbing half his supplies and set them on the counter.

"Sure, thing boss. Anything new in the Stilinski house, that made you hours late?" She inquires.

"Sorry, we were talking about Stiles baby." Scott inputs before Stiles could cover his secret telling mouth.

"Scott!"

"You're pregnant?"

Sighing to the ceiling Stiles glares at Scott before turning to Cora. "Not yet, but I want to be," He explains, calmly.

"And since he can't afford anything, I'm trying to convince him to get his Alpha neighbour to knock him up." Stiles flushes and elbows Scott in the gut.

"Scott, shut up!" Cora raises a brow at the two boys.

"Is he hot?" Stiles squawks in disbelief at the teen, while Scott grins and nods. Cora pulls an intrigued face before picking up a blue ball of yarn.

"Well if said Alpha ever does knock up your uncoordinated ass, count me in as a babysitter, I have a shit ton of cousins so, y'know experience and all that." Cora supplies evenly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I appreciate that Cora, but I fear you'll turn my child into a tiny troublemaker before they can even talk." Stiles states and the teen just shrugs her shoulders smirking the whole time.

Logistically speaking Derek would be the best option for Stiles, but the question remains, how was he going to ask for a baby without sounding like a whore?

♠

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Stiles owning a knit goods shop is from my on plans to make LGBTQA+ items in the future. Also, I was inspired by murrey-2012 Strange Requests from fanfiction.net, for years now I've read their story and fell in love cuz Chlerek, my first ship, is as Perf as Sterek.


End file.
